HTTYD: Truth or Dare
by Skrill233
Summary: The gang playing truth or dare


**_Time: Race to the edge season 4_**

"Ugh, why does it have to rain?" Tuffnut complained entering into the clubhouse, wet.

It was another normal day on Dragons edge. Except for the fact that the twins were not blasting anything. It was nearly a month after the Viggo fiasco. Everything was slowly getting back to normal.

"I know right! For the first time, I agree with him." Snotlout joins.

"Oh c'mon guys. Why do you have to complain about the rain? Look on the bright side, the fact that we-that we..."

"...can't fly our dragons, can't get out of here, can't train, shall I go on?" Astrid completed.

"The fact that we can do... something that we don't do usually..." Hiccup tried to convince everyone.

"Something like?" Snotlout questioned.

"Something like..."

"Oh I know!" Tuffnut said.

"What?" The gang questioned.

"Let's play truth or dare."

The gang started staring at Tuffnut giving him a confused look.

"What? Like Hiccup said, we should do something we don't do usually. We don't play truth or dare usually." Tuffnut defended himself.

"Tuff, have we ever played truth or dare?" Astrid asks.

"We haven't? Then we should!" Tuffnut says enthusiastically.

"I'm in!" Said Ruffnut followed by Snotlout and then Astrid.

"That leaves you and me, Fishlegs. Wanna play?" Hiccup says to Fishlegs.

"Playing something that could result in death is not really my thing.So.. No thank you." Fishlegs refused.

"You don't have a choice, by the way. C'mon let's play." Hiccup says and sits down with everyone else.

"Okay, let's start. I'll go first. Ruffnut Truth or Dare?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hmm. Let's start with Dare." Ruff says.

"Knew it. I dare you to act like a sleep deprived Astrid." Tuffnut says.

"Dare accepted." Ruffnut says confidently.

Ruffnut stands and starts dancing.(imagine Astrid in the longest day)

"Hello guys!! I am Astrid Hofferson!!" Ruffnut tries to imitate Astrid.

Ruffnut starts circling, still dancing and saying Everything in a weird voice, the gang who is sitting in a circle. Everyone starts looking at Astrid.

"That is not me." Astrid said.

"Well you haven't seen yourself like that but we have so we know." Ruffnut says, more like sings, as she falls into Astrid's lap.

"Okay, enough sis" Tuff says and Ruffnut stands up, fixes her helmet and sits down.

"My turn then, Fishlegs! Truth or Dare?" Ruffnut asks.

"Truth..." Fishlegs replied.

"Okay then, Choose one: Meatlug or your life."

"Umm...Do I have to answer that?..."

"Why not?"

"I thought it was one question at a time..."

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay, so my turn... Snotlout! Truth or Dare?" Fishlegs asked.

"Let's go for truth this time." Snotlout replied.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Fishlegs asks after thinking alot.

"No." Snotlout replies confidently.

"Lie!!" The twins sing.

"What?! How do you know?" Snotlout asks nervously.

"How could we forget that you actually kissed Fishlegs after the whole Thor Bonecrusher incident." Tuffnut replies and the hang agreed remembering that disastrous day.

"And we have a really good punishment for you." Ruffnut says.

"The punishment for Snotlout is that..."

"...Hiccup must punch him in the face like he did... Well he knows when." The twins demanded.

"You actually punched Snotlout in the face!?" Astrid asks excitedly.

"That was one remarkable punch!" Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, yeah it was..."

"Well... He called me a coward so... An-and he wanted it." Hiccup says, trying to defend himself.

"Oh c'mon, punch him already!" The twins demand.

Having no choice, Hiccup gets up and stands in front of Snotlout with his fist ready to punch him.

"Please, not as hard as last time." Snotlout requested Hiccup and closed his eyes, ready to take the punch.

BOOM!

Hiccup punched him and Snotlout fainted and the twins started cheering with Astrid and Fishlegs exchanging looks.

"I think we should end the game right here. And get him some ice." Hiccup says looking and Snotlout.

"Mom, Dad. Hiccup punched me. I'm really thirsty." Snotlout says still trying to gain his senses.


End file.
